


Again & again

by MindBoggling



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBoggling/pseuds/MindBoggling
Summary: Nicola Murray's story in her own voice.Starting at the reshuffle of 2009.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(12:31)

Hey Chris,

this is hilarious. I have no idea *how* that happened. One moment I am a happy back bencher in my first tenure, trying to get that balanced with being a mother. Next thing I am summoned to the PM‘s office to be coaxed into heading the Department of Social Affairs and Citizenship. It would have been more flattering if Hugh Abbott hadn‘t fucked up the whole immigration thing before the reshuffle. Heard Doug Hayes did turn it down. Don‘t want to think about how many guys have been ruled out before they called me.

Nick xx

(12:47)

Chris,

yeah right it would mean I am socially mobile myself. Don‘t make me a martyr for the course. The guys‘ appeal to my loyalty to the party are already wearing me out as it is.

N x

(14:25)

Fuck you, Chris. What has feminism ever done for me? Since you dragged the girls into this you better come down soon to explain to them how their mum is a role model now. Might actually believe it coming from their godmother.

N x

(19:57)

Aww, that's sweet, thanks! It's just it's difficult to be a role model for girls if you're their mother. Being married to James obviously doesn't help much either.

Would have discussed this with him but as per usual he's not home or answering his phone.

N x

(22:35)

Chris, much as I love your colourful language will you please never ever say anything like that in front of the children. Even if you're right.

Good to know you're in my corner. Thanks. Talk to you tomorrow.

N x


	2. Chapter 2

(10.43)

Hey Chris,

it‘s been quite a day already.

Did you ever hear about the so-called Super Ministry? It‘s basically just four of the lesser departments crammed into several floors of glassy hell with open plan offices around a soulless atrium.

Do you remember our time at Mssrs Snotty, Blotty & Pavarotti straight after uni ? It‘s worse.

You‘d think being a Minister of the Crown came with a big budget and the power to hire and fire people. You‘d be surprised. Obvisiously I had no one to bring with me from the constituency but Hugh‘s leftovers look decidedly dodgy. Not too impressed by the senior press officer either. Let‘s hope there are some hidden gems among the rest of staff.

As for the budget, the government is supposed to give equally to Defence, Social Affairs, Health, Housing, Education, and Silly Walks, but has been spending less on Social Affairs than on Silly Walks for years.

So I have been told on my first day there is no money for social mobility. I'm going to be a woman with a pen and a computer. My office _didn‘t even come with a computer_!!! Though that is probably less of a budget thing and more some fuck up.

Talking of which, James just called me, behaving his usual. Instead of being proud of me he accused me of going behind his back with accepting the post. Don‘t know what his secretary does but it‘s not delivering messages to him.

Busy right now, update later.  
xx

PS: I don‘t even get an assistant. It‘s ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

13:03

Now they have managed to set me up with a computer I might as well update you in more detail as requested. 

What a shitty day this is. The press are already fucking digging into James working for Albany. He wasn't even _working_ for them when those PFI contracts were made!

Still that led to a very unpleasant event. I had only just learned about the press inquiries when Malcolm Tucker was already coming over to see me.  
I have been _tuckered on my first day_!!

 _Tuckering_ is what happens when the Director of Communications for the party (who also acts as the chief enforcer for the party line) takes time out of his busy schedule to verbally humiliate and put you in your place. Which, contrary to the believe of the Great British Public, is decidedly low on the food chain of power. He made that abundantly clear. He went from (trying to be) charming to fucking threatening faster than Josh spotting Nutella at Sainsbury's!!

Anyway, remember how I worried about not having had media training? Turns out I need to refresh on anti bullying techniques as well :(

They may call it a rite of passage for everyone working in Westminster but it is still _utterly horrible._

PS: What's worse is - and I cannot stress enough that this is strictly confidential and just between you and me - that he is kind of attractive. If you like harried thin grey Mephistophelian figures in their fifties. Which I never knew I did but I noticed how my voice somehow did that _thing_ it hasn't done since university days when I was talking to someone I fancied? What's happening??? Is that perimenopausal or do you think it's a reaction to James being such a tosser because he totally is? Or is it Stockholm syndrome already??

PPS: Excuse the language. I'm feeling stressed out and haven't even had lunch.


End file.
